mitchie and alex
by HellCat94
Summary: it's kinda like demi and selena srry titles stupid


A-Alex , M- Mitchie, G- is a pov

G-''your in trouble '' * she gets up and chase after another girl.

'' My name is Mitchie I was just a normal girl till I met my girlfriend Alex she turned my life upside down we were in love we didn't care what people think about us I love her no matter what she's my world.

M-'' got ya '' *she spin's Alex around*

A-''no Mitchie put me down"

M-''No'' *she holds her bridal style*

A-'' Do you real have to go on tour''

M- '' Yes but My last show is here so'' * she pulls out tickets out of her pocket for the last concert of the tour*

A-'' oh my god!''

M-''now lets go home''

so it was last concert of the tour i was going to ask Alex to marry me on stage we were going to do the song we did for princess protection program.

M- '' ok people I got one more song for ya tonight but for this I need a little help '' * she gets out her phone and calls Alex*  
>" hey Alex I need your help got one more song but only you know it "<p>

A- * Alex talks over the speacker* " well I guess i can help you out''

M- Ladies and Gentlemen Miss Alex Gomez '' * the crowd goes crazy *

A- '' You come here I come from there''

M- '' You rock a room I rock a world primere''

then we ended the song and started talking on stage

M- ''Hey Alex''

A- " yeah''

M- '' I got one more suprise for the crowd'' *She got down on one knee* ''Alex Gomez I love you will you marry me ''

The crowd went crazy when Alex said yes.

That fallowing spring

A- '' Mitchie Lovato I promise to love you every moment of our life together''

M- '' Alex Gomez I love you so much and I'll never stop loving you ''

So with that the priest pronounced us wife and wife finally we were together forever

A couple weeks later is when we found out we were have our frist baby together

M-" Alex i'm home''

A-'' hey '' *kisses her* ''What did the doctor say''

M- * just looks at her *

A- ''Oh my god ! Mitch"

4 months later

M-'' hold on '' * baby kicks * " right there''

A- '' oh wow there's my little slugger ''

M- '' I like Taylor for a boy"

A-"Ok I like Carter for a girl "

M- '' ok"

A- '' hi baby you like the names we picked huh I can't to see you pal.''

5 months later A stormy night Mitchie's water brakes

*lighting and thunder crack*

M- Alex! Alex !

A-*runs out of the bathroom*  
>'' whats wrong''<p>

M- '' the babys coming''

So we get to the hospital

N- ok Mitchie I need you to push as hard as you can

And a couple mintues later tiny crys filled the delivery room

C- *crying * " Wah Lye Lye"

N-''here's your baby girl" the nurse said handing the baby to me

A- '' Shsh hi baby girl '' I looked at Mitchie and she was sleeping

Couple mintues later

A-'' hi sleepy head ''

M- *half asleep* hi

A- '' I got supise for you''

M- '' ok''

A- ''Say hello to Carter''

M- '' We have a daugther?''

A- She looks just like you''

M- ''Oh my god she's so beautiful''

A-'' Come here Carter''*picks her up*

C-*making nosies*  
>-''hi little girl'' * see's Carter smiling*<br>"haha'' * hands the baby to demi*

M-hi baby *kisses her forehead*

So we were a family but the days and nites would get got home from the hospital and the nights started

C-*crying*

M- "Al''

M- ''Alex "

A- '' wh- what ''

M-''Carter's up''

A- '' ok I got her " *kisses her*

M-''Thank You"

C-*Crying*

A- '' Oh come here Carter I got you Shsh Your a good girl huh'' * walking around with Carter Starts to sing* "Hush little baby don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing mama's gonna buy you a dimond ring '' * looks up to see's Mitchie standing there * "hey''

M- *pushes play on the cd player goes up to them* "you know we could make a habit of this"

* They start dancing Mitcie looks down and see's Carter sleeping''

A- we should go to bed''

One year later

Carter is slowly learning how to walk so we had to baby proof everything Alex's loseing her mind chaceing Carter.

M&A- '' Happy Brithday to you Happy Brithday to you Happy Brithday dear Carter Happy Brithday to you''

C-*laughs*

M- '' Blow out the Candles''

A-''go ahead pal''

C-Blows them out''

So we couldn't have been lucky enough to have eachother and more blessed to have our family.


End file.
